


Ave, Maris Stella

by originally



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two witches, two glamours.</p>
<p>For the prompt 'Shiera Seastar/any - magic' at femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave, Maris Stella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Her skin tastes of salt, and of the air before a lightning strike. Melisandre drags her lips across the emeralds and sapphires adorning the porcelain column of Shiera's throat and feels the power there, feels the ruby at her own throat pulse in response and feels her cunt throb with desire for this woman and the magic that crackles just under her skin. 

Shiera runs her hands along Melisandre's sides, following the line of her glamoured curves and up over her breasts, sharp nails leaving raw red welts that gleam with drops of bright blood. All at once, Melisandre wants to take her apart, wants to watch the Lord's fire creep over Shiera's ageless false skin, to glory in the power of king's blood ripe with darkness, to take one of the Great Other's servants for her own.

For that's what she is; Melisandre knows that now. She can feel it in the icy touch of her fingers, in the blue and green of her eyes, in the taste of the sea when she bends her mouth to Shiera's cunt. She drinks her in, imagining that her fingers are flames where they grip Shiera's hips, burning, devouring, consuming them both.


End file.
